starting life in middle earth
by bethyhardy
Summary: A wish made by Harry Potter changes everything in middle earth. Harry becomes a one year old almost two year old elfling.legolas finds him in the arms of a dead elf female and takes him with him to rivendell and names him Calemirion. family fluff Legolas tempt at been a dad. Some funny moments and some crazy moments. Rewritten as Starting life again in middle earth.
1. making a wish

**Preface **** Making a wish **

**Harry had killed Voldemort saved the entire wizarding world. He thought he could return to the days of happiness, the times before Voldemort intervened, once the tyrant was gone and yet he felt depressed and alone. He came to hate this place, this world. Death had changed everyone in ways Harry did not expect. 'Ginny was just wants me for my fame and poplarity. Ron and Hermione are together, they no longer enjoy being with me. They just want to be together. George misses Fred, he can't think of anyone but his brother. He doesn't want to be with anyone.'**

**Harry James Potter was sick of trying to be normal when he wasn't. He no longer had anyone who cared about him. His god father was dead, so was his mother and father. Severus Snape's death had saddened him the most. Remus, Dumbledore, everyone he ever loved. They weren't there. The poor boy was left all alone with no one he loved.**

**Harry was thinking about the things he had seen. Voldemort was an evil they had to fight against, but if things had have gone differently Fred would be here. Their joke shop would still be flourishing. Severus wouldn't have been bitten to death by that dam snake. All Harry wanted was to have a family, be happy and have friends. But his friends didn't care for him now that they had their own fame and changes to move them away from him. All they saw was themselves rather than the lonely boy who couldn't seem to reach them.**

**He had once loved Ginny, but now he didn't. She began to complain when he didn't start spending the money he had been left with by Sirius and his parents, angrily trying to convince him to buy useless things. He was just too hurt to do so. He always asked what if. He would never know and all he wanted was family and people who truly loved him to be alive (here) and well.**

**Time moved forward for everyone, but Harry had a life. His friends got married while he was left alone to live alone. He only wanted a happy family and his was taken away before he knew it. Happiness was all he wanted. Deep down, he knew that it was silly to want something he could never have, but after all that had happened, he felt he needed it.**

**Closing his emerald green eyes and shifting in his sheets, he felt something move through his heart. He wanted to make a wish. Today was his birthday after all. He was turning 18, but there was no one with him like in his childhood.**

**"I wish to find I place where I can live in happiness and love even in a war." The words spoken next wasn't heard as no one was left in the bed. Harry potter was no more**


	2. born again with the dead

**Born again with the dead. **

With a blinding flash, Harry Potter suddenly found himself in another world, a place called 'middle earth.' When he opened his eyes, he noticed that there was a surprisingly peaceful sky and tall, ancient trees above him. As he lifted his hand to the heavens, he saw a small, unfamiliar hand. His eyes widened in horror and he began squirming in whatever was holding him, touching his face and ears in an attempt to figure out what was going on. He was now in the form of a one year old elfling. The first child since Arwan, daughter of Lord Elrond, was what he heard from the people around him. As a soft hush was heard and the feeling of being rocked to sleep came, he looked around to see that he was lying in the arms of a beautiful, fair haired elf. Presuming the fair haired female elf to be his mother, the baby snuggled into her, feeling safe and sound, happy and full of life. This was something he longed for.

The father of the child, who walked ahead of them, had the same fair hair as the woman, but slightly darker. The baby, on the other hand, although of the forest elves, seemed to be rare and unique with his black hair and green eyes. He was sweet and innocent, but oblivious to the fact that his very happy start in life was going to get as horrible as it was with Lord Voldemort.

Little did any of them know, especially the baby, it was no longer safe to travel between the kingdoms as the orgs had become more violent than before. Hunting was just a chore and they killed others for fun. The family hadn't really been in touch with the outside world for almost two years, so they didn't know about the dangers that could occur, or were coming.

Gazing further into the forest path, the father was the first to sense that there was something wrong. He rushed to his wife's side to protect her from the possible unseen threat. The she-elf looked at him in confusion and unconsciously hid her child from sight, sensing urgency and dread from her husband. When he reached her, orgs burst from the forest surrounding and attacked the vulnerable family. The baby began to cry as he sensed his mother's fear.

The female elf tried with all her might to stay calm as her husband fell to the ground, killed by the one orgs that she hadn't seen. Blood drained from her face as she saw her husband's lifeless eyes and the pool of blood spreading beneath him. She couldn't turn away from the horrific sight, but she made sure the child couldn't even get a glimpse. Her piercing screams were the last thing her sweet son would ever hear from her. She fell to the earth with her son still in her arms, an axe in her back as her face froze in an expression of terror.

Once the orgs had gone, the unnoticed baby began to cry.

"Mama…Dada..." Sobbing, he repeated the words over and over to deaf ears and to the still forest.

Once again, he had been left all alone.


	3. Legolas

**Legolas.**

Brushing my pale blonde hair out of my eyes, I, Legolas Greenleaf, was heading to Rivendell. Lord Elrond had requested a meeting with me because the one ring been found. I pray that nothing would bad happen before I get there to help in the evil ring's destruction. So with great haste, I rushed to Rivendell like a whirlwind. I was a day and half away from the city when an ear-splitting scream reached my ears, making me stop abruptly and unconsciously grab my bow. Rushing as fast as my body would let me, I headed in the direction the scream had come from. The ear piercing sound had originated much farther than I thought, taking me further away from my destination, but I didn't care. I had to find out who had just screamed like that and what had happened to them. I hoped I wouldn't be too late.

But night began to falling, making he pause in my quest for a moment, panting. If I didn't stop now, I would lose the sunlight and become unable to set up camp. I didn't want to stop just yet. I wanted to help whoever was in trouble. The light was getting dimmer and dimmer and there was no way I could navigate as well. There was also no way for me to find the voice again. There was no sound out there, no indication that someone was alive. Here in the forest. It had been a while since the scream. Was this quest all for nought? I closed my eyes, discouraged and with a sigh, I considered that maybe it was already too late.

Cries from a baby suddenly filled the air throughout the night, coursing a lot of stress and worry through me. I couldn't hear the words spoken, but I am positive the language was Elfish. I couldn't tell if the baby was calling for his family or was screaming for help, but it was in distress nonetheless. With a fearful heart and the cries of a young one inside my mind, I rushed through the darkening forest.

Passing many large roots and green vines, I stepped into a clearing and was met with a horrifying scene. There were two blonde elves of Mirkwood, my home, lying dead on the ground. The scene was shocking. The male blonde was a lovely golden blond and his empty eyes were an earthy brown, probably once filled with a bright shine, but were now dull and lifeless. His golden skin was already pale, making the mutilated body stand out in the dark blood around him. The female that lay nearby was a light blonde, almost platinum, beautiful and stunning. Her eyes were like jade. No, they were jade, the exact same shade and I could imagine them sparkling exactly like the stone. Sadly, her already pale skin was getting a blue tinge. There was a quite noticeable gap between the two. My guess was that they had no idea of the danger they were in until the last second. The male had an arrow in his chest and must have died before he even hit the ground before someone came and decided to make sure he was dead through unneeded violence. The female's head had a huge gash and a wound on her back. She might have been saved if I was faster and defeated time.

Movement caught my eyes. Looking down at the female elf, I noticed that she had a baby in her arms. I wouldn't have noticed it under her cloak. I removed the child carefully from its mother's arms. Fear washed over me unexpectedly when the child didn't respond. The child's eyes were closed, so I couldn't see his eyes, but I was positive it was a boy. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be injured and was breathing. Letting out a sigh, I wrapped the boy up and moved him so I had a better grip. I looked back at the parents. It broke my heart. They must have come here on way their way to Rivendell to get the child named. A tear of sympathy slipped from my eyes. Elflings were very rare, but this one was unique in looks for a forest elf.

I looked back at the little boy. He had hair as black as the night, a very peculiar shade. Suddenly, in my arms, I felt the elfling wake. The young one slowly opened his eyes, which appeared to be green, and not just any green. They were the colour of emeralds filled with innocence and fear, but the purity shone the brightest in the gem like eyes. I couldn't breathe. His eyes where so beautiful and I was getting lost in the beauty of them. I was beginning to feel protective of the little one.

I began to rock the child, which was something that seemed to be automatic. The child's fear faded and he yawned, snuggling closer to me and falling back to sleep. I shifted the elfling's weight to make him more comfortable in my arms and headed back towards Rivendell to name the child. The child had no parents, so as the Prince of Mirkwood, it should be my responsibility to look after the tiny elfling, even if it means taking him with me everywhere I go.

"You're safe now, little one."


	4. Naming

**Naming. **

The journey to Rivendell took longer than Legolas had planned, but he was glad for the set back because he now had something so precious and beautiful. With emerald eyes that glinted just like the real gemstones and hair as black as night, the child in his arms was breathtakingly cute and special.

Opening the door to the meeting hall with a baby in your arms was not as easy as without, but he knew it was going to be worth it in the end. He had a feeling that the elfling would be a challenge to bring along, but he was rather quiet, only sleeping or looking up at him with bright eyes every now and then.

When Legolas entered, all eyes turned to him and the bundle in his arms. No one really reacted beyond a look of confusion, though Frodo did walk up to look at the elfling before being told to sit down by Gandalf. The elfling and hobbit gave each other one last look with their gem like eyes before Lord Elrond got the meeting started and giving a look to the elf prince that said 'come see me later' after glancing at the child.

As the meeting began, arguments and debates flew in the air. The elves and dwarves wanted to destroy the ring while the humans wanted to use the embodiment of evil to combat the orgs. It was a truly ridiculous and illogical idea that caused everyone to go in an uproar and Gandlaf to groan in agony, even the elfling didn't like all the arguing. But thanks to the black haired hobbit, everyone settled down and got to the point they should have started with.

"So who will join the fellowship?" Gandalf asked everyone in the room. In the end, Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, Samwise, Meriadoc, Peregrin, Gandalf and Legolas, plus the elfling, decided to join the crusade. No one was okay with the idea of bringing the elfling, but Legolas was adamant in his decision, ignoring the people who didn't seem to understand parents. Everyone, aside from the wizard and hobbit, objected, but their complaints fell on deaf ears as Legolas turned to Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, this Elfling was on his way here to be named with his mother and father, but they were attacked by orcs. The Elfling was the only survivor. I wasn't close enough to save them. I found him in his mother's arms." Elrond looked at Legolas closely.

"And you want to take the elfling with you. Why?" he asked alarmed.

"Because I don't want him out of my sight. I feel responsible for his care as he is of Mirkwood. I want the feel his pure sweet gaze." As the blond spoke, the elfling woke up and was now looking at Elrond with his sweet emerald eyes.

"Aw, those eyes are so perfect." Elrond went to take the elfling from me, but the child screamed like hell was upon him as the other approached. Elrond stepped back and dropped his arms and the elfling baby stopped screaming, merely staring at him with those beautiful eyes and soon the lord of Rivendell was at the mercy of a child just as Legolas was.

'This baby elfling will be the most spoiled elfling in the world. No one can resist his sparkling eyes. They're just so breath-taking to look at. Oh that's right, we're supposed to be naming him.'

Everyone, who wanted to get their suggestion picked, voted on these names for him:

Duvainion (beautiful darkness)

Morion (Darkness/Night)

Calemirion (green jewel)

Anion (gift)

Nothing fit but Calemirion. It went so well with his eyes, the elfling's most defining feature. Everyone loved his eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes that sparkled like jewels, breath-taking and perfect like his name.

"Calemirion of Mirkwood, adopted son of Prince Legolas Greenleaf." Smiles spread around the fellowship and the elves. It was a sweet moment and no one could seem to remember what they were complaining about.

'Mine, he's mine now. No one can take him away from me. I'll hold Calemirion close to my chest. My little Elfling and no one else's.' Legolas thought to himself, looking down at Calemirion. His Green eyes were looking at the blond elf.

"Dada?" the child said in elvish. An entire chorus of 'aw's came out in Elfish and one from Aragorn. Legolas kissed Calemirion's nose.

"Yes, my sweet Calemirion. Dada won't leave you." Calemirion's giggles were so cute. Legolas just wished that the child wouldn't have to see death so soon. Elflings remember things from a young age. Though he couldn't talk much yet, he would remember his mother's screams and her face. 'The poor baby. My poor baby.'

'I will keep him safe along with the fellowship. After all, he was my responsibility now and no one else's. I love him…and wish he would let me put him down or give him to someone else. My arms are killing me.'


	5. No more ring

**Gollum**

**Gollum was sneaking around Rivendell, looking for the one ring. He believed that it shouldn't come in contact with any other hobbits. Well, it shouldn't be in the hands of another being who fully believed he should destroy it. Alter all, he was the one who found it and brought its curse upon the world. Ever since the baby elf came into the picture, he thought that it should be him and him alone. Upon looking into the elfling's eyes, he saw something more important than precious. He should have died years ago, so it didn't make that much of a difference.**

**He had found the hobbit with the ring in one of the medical room and took the ring, replacing it with a note that explained what he was planning on doing with it. Hopefully, the Hobbit would waken when he was already out of the city and halfway there. He knew the short cuts and how to stay out of the way. Running along the halls, still unseen, Gollum left Rivendell and headed towards the volcano. He had killed his best friend and he was responsible for the ring getting out, so he would die with the ring.**

**The elfling deserved a future with his family. The ring shouldn't take that away from him. If Gollum didn't take the ring, the entire Fellowship would and likely die in a war between everyone and the orcs. They would become evil nasty creatures just like Gollum had become. The ring had consumed him for years, but since it wasn't there, he remembered who he once was and that to redeem himself he needed to do this. Reaching a passage that led to the volcano, Gollum looked around, checking to see if it was still clear.**

**Slipping through, he crawled up the side of the mountain and into the belly of it. He cast the ring first and once it touched the hot liquid, he jumped to follow the blasted ring. He hoped the little elfling had a brighter future than he had. With a smile on his face, Gollum became no more with the ring.**

**Meanwhile in Rivendell**

**Frodo came running from the medical rooms to the hall, holding a letter. No one knew what that letter held, but the hobbit that was undeniably worried. Once Frodo reached them in the last medical room, he looked at everyone.**

**"Gollum has taken the ring." Frodo's eyes were wide with relief and pain from his injury.**

**"And?" Elrond asked and Frodo frowned.**

**"You don't get it. He's taken the ring to destroy it himself. This letter says so. It says: I, Gollum, have taken responsibility for the ring and plan DESTROYING IT AND MYSELF to give your Elfling a happy future without death." A smile spread on the Frodo's face upon reading the last line, but he looked at back at everyone with a sad face.**

**"Frodo how can you be positive that it will be destroyed." Frodo's smile didn't falter.**

**"It's gone. I know it's been destroyed because it's not in my talking to me in my head anymore." Frodo walked to Legolas and Calemirion, holding out the letter. Noticing the last part was written in elfish, the elf smiled sadly.**

**"It's written in elfish. It says: To those who adopted the little elfling, I, Gollum, give you and the Elfling a future. Make sure the Fellowship of the ring stays together because from now on, it is The Fellowship of Calemirion. I want you all to keep the little elfling happy and well-loved as I feel his life is important to someone. Treat the baby with the love he needs as he grows. No fighting amongst you in front of the child (that includes the dwarf and blond elf). Love him for I have given him my last breath, Gollum."**

**Calemirion, who was still in Legolas' arms, started to cry for food and was in need of changing. The blond just wished that I could put him down or pass him on to someone else, so he could find everything without lifting the added weight.**


	6. Sweet moments last forever

**Legolas**

**'Why won't he let me put him down? I can't do everything if I keep holding him. I have to bathe with him now!'**

**"Calemirion, please, calm down. You need a bath. You're all dirty." I placed him in the water and began to wash him as he screamed his little head off with tears in his eyes. He was starting to make me cry too. 'How do females cope with a screaming child? How did my father cope with me? I bet my mother didn't die holding me because I begged her to never put me down.'**

**"Dada, no." Now that was new. He was telling me off. It was a little cute. He had the tone of an adult telling a person off in his cute little voice. I couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Oh, Calemirion. Dada isn't doing anything that is going to hurt or harm you, silly boy." I gently splashed him and his screams of terror soon turned into laughter. We were both clean by the end of the bath and so, when the fun ended, Legolas got out of the bath first.**

**"Dada!" he giggled happily, his eyes sparkling at me. I couldn't resist those eyes, so I scooped him from the cooling water and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. He leaned into the cloth with a bright smile as I went over his soft baby skin and wet hair.**

**Dressing him was difficult as he kept wriggling about and yelling no over and over. In the end, I had to tickle him to submit. Once he was dressed, the young one was ready to be fed…God help me when he was running around in a year or two.**

**"Come on, son. Eat the yummy food."**

**"No."**

**'Gah, come on! How can females cope with such fussy things or at least difficult children?'**

**"Please, son. Eat for me. You need to or you'll get sick." Reluctantly, Calemirion took the horrid liquid into his mouth, pulling a face. I would too it smelt wrong. I couldn't imagine how it tasted. But that horrible part was soon over and now we could play together for a little while. I knew I wouldn't last long. I hadn't slept for a while now. I was tired, so exhausted, and a little angry with the elfling's demands, but with those eyes, you couldn't stay mad.**

**Playing with him was difficult as I couldn't put him down and he wouldn't let anyone near him, so I lying on my tummy with my arms under him was the only way I could set him on the floor. He would giggle and pull at my hair. However, I soon found that I could no longer stay awake.**

**Gandalf**

**Knowing Legolas, he was probably having a hard time with baby Calemirion. There was plenty of screaming and yelling and laughing coming from their room. I didn't want to intrude. Legolas had to find his own way of looking after the child. We were just told to be in the elfling's life, not to interfere with how Legolas brought him up.**

**Suddenly, it had gone quiet. The tension was drawing on us all, so we decided to go and check on them. Quietly opening the door and stepping into the room, me, two humans, a dwarf and four hobbits entered the room. The sight that greeted us was adorable and blissful.**

**There, lying on the floor, was Legolas and Calemirion, sleeping. Calemirion was in Legolas arms and Legolas was holding him protectively as he lay on the floor. We slipped back out of the room, knowing we shouldn't disturb their sleep. We knew that the little elfling was driving the elf insane, but things would get better for the small family of two in due time. Of that, I was certain.**


	7. one baby step at a time

**Frodo **

A few weeks had passed since Legolas adopted Calemirion and Rivendell was still filled with screaming and laughing. Only when they were sleeping was it silent. But neither should have been sleeping now. It was lunch time.

Everything had been quiet all morning. Not that we were complaining, it was really great, but it was worrying as not even a giggle was heard. It could have been nothing and Calemirion finally settled down, but I hadn't seen Legolas leave his rooms for a while either. The poor elf must feel trapped.

We were told the story of what happened to the child's real parents. The new family had gone into isolation to peacefully have their child and hadn't learned that the orcs had become more violent in the last year or two.

The male elf, Calemirion's birth father, had been walking a head oblivious into the dangers and when he realised there was one, it was too late. The arrow from the bowmen of the orcs had already hit him. The female elf, Calemirion's mother, had been cornered and had no time to flee with her son and screamed as she fell with her son hidden in her arms.

We were told that they both had blond hair like all Mirkwood elves. While the male had dark golden skin and dark majestic brown eyes, the female had the most unique eyes like Calemirion's, but were more like jades than emeralds. But these people were no more. Heart breaking as it was, I believe something good had come from all this.

The one ring was destroyed, so I didn't have to destroy it myself. I had my life and my sanity. Legolas wasn't dwelling on the past and had a child to call his own. Calemirion found someone to love him. The fellowship still had a purpose, just not one that involved dying and I was happy about that. I didn't want to bring Mary and Pippin or Sam into a war. Legolas wouldn't have really wanted Calemirion in the war either.

There was friendship to be formed and happy endings to have rather than sad ones. Death may come around, but the elves didn't seem to be dying out like people thought, so they no longer needed to worry about their time being over.

I perked up when Legolas left the room to get food and something to drink. To our great surprise, he didn't have his keeper with him.

**Legolas**

I could finally put him down and leave the room for a little while. Noticing the stares from the others, I wondered if he would be alright if he met one of the fellowship. It would be best if the fair haired people came in first, but if the hobbits meet him before the others, he might not be as over whelmed. 'I hope that will work. I am getting lonely and I know they shouldn't touch him yet, but why can't they talk to me and have him get used to seeing them.'

"Sam, could you come in with me?" I looked at Gandalf, silently asking if this was okay. He nodded.

"Um, okay." I smiled.

"Good, but no touching him or picking him up. I only want you to come and see him."

"No touching or holding, but I can see him. Sounds like a good idea." I turned back to my rooms and walked in, the hobbit following closely behind me.

I knew then that things would become easier and harder as my son grew, but all families had their difficult moments, right? It wasn't like fighting orcs, but it might be at some point. For now, I would just think of Calemirion and his happiness. Then everything will be perfect for at least a while.


	8. discoverd shock

**Key **

**Elf – **_"speech"_

**Common – **"Speech"

Samwise

The elfling, Calemirion, was so cute. I only got a few glimpses of him, so there wasn't much for me to work with, but when I did see him, it was like a light had come and made life a little brighter. Legolas and Elrond were right about his eyes. They were so beautiful, you couldn't help but want to do anything to see them fill up with happiness. I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the colour or maybe it was the pure innocence that shone behind them.

He had Legolas, Elrond and me wrapped around his little finger and he had only been with us for about a month. It had been the same with Golloum as he destroyed the ring and killed himself in the process. One month and already a lot things changed, becoming brighter and happier. I was positive it was our little elfling that made the world like this.

I brushed his jet black hair, feeling the softness of the locks, only to notice a strange deep cut on his head. Was that there before? Judging by from the paleness of his skin, Legolas must not have noticed it yet. They should probably get it looked at as soon as possible. With a worried look, I turned to the blonde elf, who had been eating this whole time.

"Legolas!"

The food fell from his mouth and he rushed over. There was no hesitation in the elf when it came to the child. Telling him about this might leave a larger impact than it should…

Legolas

How could I have missed that? There, on the middle of my son's forehead, was a deep, bleeding cut. Panic filled my heart. How long had that been there? Was it there since the day I found him? How was he still alive if his little body was losing blood all this time?

"Sam, get the others! Hurry and see if Glorfindel can help in this. We need as many elves as possible and their healing abilities."

With my words, Sam left the room. Dread gripped my soul as guilt drowned my body. I missed something that could mean the end of my son's life. Tears filled my eyes, tears of guilt and sadness. 'I'm so stupid! Why I didn't check him for injuries?!' I couldn't think straight. My little baby I hurt my baby and it's all my fault.

A groan from Calemirion snapped me out of my self-criticism. Immediately, I put a comforting hand on his head.

"Shh, Calemirion, everything's going to be alright dada won't let anything happen to use." The healing magic would hurt me since I hadn't used it in a while. I'm out of practice, but I could try. It was for my son after all. My sweet baby.

"Legolas, calm down." Arwen's voice made me jump, but her words made him speechless for a moment.

"…You're right. I'm just so worried. How could I miss this?" The tears were falling from my eyes. If someone said 'men don't cry,' I was going to hit them in the face with my bow.

"Legolas, he was alive. He didn't act hurt or anything, so you couldn't have known." Those words helped a little. Calemirion stared at Arwen before giggling. It seemed he agreed with her. I wasn't completely sure, but I had to smile.

"Legolas, he will be okay." Gimli said to comfort me further, which was alarming. Getting comforted by a dwarf was embarrassing. Well, he was a friend, so I guess it didn't matter. He and the rest of the fellowship stood by me and my decisions to care for Calemirion my way. They didn't push things. I was pleased and I didn't mind the dwarf anymore.

"Yes, he will. He seems to be a very strong baby. I am sure if there was something wrong, he would have died already." I hugged Gimli in a desperate attempt to stop myself from thinking of the worst. There was no harm that could come from having friends and people who would help me with Calemirion…In a moment of distraction, I began to think of shortening his name. I found out earlier that Calemirion Greenleaf was too long and a mouthful to the hobbits. My thoughts ended, however, when a new voice reached me.

"He is healed." Glorfindel said. I didn't even notice when he came in.

"That's good. Did you find anything else wrong with him or is he in good health, other than blood loss and the cut, of course? I washed his hair everyday yet I didn't notice it at all. In the end, the hobbit found the cut. "

"Don't beat yourself up. He's perfectly fine. The cut and blood loss didn't seem to harm him. He's a miracle elfling and he's yours. We all love him and want him to be happy. Haha, I don't know what it is about his eyes, but the moment you look into them, you're stuck."

I began laughing from both relief and the words said to me. Though I was still hugging the Dwarf, making a few people whisper. Oh, well. I didn't care. As long as my little boy was happy, so was I


	9. Gimli

**Key **

**Elf – **_"speech"_

**Common – **"Speech"

**Gimli.**

Legolas was hugging me. He was seriously hugging me. He wasn't even forced to. There was something majorly wrong with the elf and it was all because of a little cut. I recon the cut was something that appeared recently and not from the attack, but what did I know. I wasn't an expert. But nevertheless, Legolas was over reacting and this wasn't good. A panicked elf was bad, but a scared one was worse and Legolas was both, so he was three times as worse.

"Legolas, calm down he's alright. The cut was fresh, so just relax. He probably fell or something when you left the room." I hoped he would calm down at these words.

"New…so I didn't miss it. I didn't almost let Calemirion down too…" A little bit of relief washed over the elf's face and a small smile came. "…Would you like to hold him?"

'Yes, I would love to hold the elfling, the one that has changed everybody's lives.'

"Would I ever mate?" The smile spread on Legolas face and brightened.

"I should warn you, he likes to pull hair."

"Well, mate, I won't mind as long as he is as hypnotising as everyone says he is."  
We walked into the room quietly and I gently picked the small child up. His eyes looked into mine. I smiled down at him, not expecting much from the child. His eyes light up. Suddenly, it was like he was looking into my soul. My breath hitched, waiting for him to cry, but he surprisingly didn't. Instead, his little hands clutched my beard, and I found that I didn't mind.

"Hey there, Cale. I'm Gimli."

"Gi…Gi." I almost dropped him. He was trying to say my name.

"Haha, that will do for now, little man." Cale giggled and poked me in the eye. It wasn't a good feeling, but he was still a baby, so I didn't mind.

"Gigi." He laughed with delight. I didn't know how laughter could possibly melt a heart, but it did it melt mine.

Legolas seemed to be enjoying his break. I would be too after all the hair pulling and the eye poking, though the eye thing seemed to be new like the trying to name me. But he was a little bundle of joy and he was making me really happy.


	10. Meeting Calemirion

**Key **

**Elf – **_"speech"_

**Common – **"Speech"

**Legolas. **

It had been a week since Gimli began holding Cale and the little elfling now called him Gigi. It was pretty cute. The dwarf's eyes seemed to light up every time. Sadly, Cale now had the habit of poking people in the eye, but on the bright side, he was starting to crawl or role around. He was touching and learning things. He could say bye now. Well, it was actually 'bwe,' but it was still cute. He said 'bwe, mama' this morning. I almost cried when I started to see a sad look on him.

I didn't know. This must have been hard on the child to not have females around him, so Arwen should hold him next. That would make him happy. I guess that would only happen if he would let her hold him, but for now, he had just seen everyone from the fellowship and he was pretty happy, not that I was complaining. I was nervous when he started crawling, and before I knew it, he was starting to walk. He was getting better at speaking, but so far he only knew dada, mama, Gigi, no and bye by heart. He had yet to speak in full sentences, only saying little phrases to us.

He was growing at a normal rate, but he was smaller than most 1 year old elflings usually were. He laughed and cried and put things in his mouth and touched and pulled things, but his growth was slower than his mental development. He was pretty well behaved most of the time, that is unless you made him do something he didn't want to.

**Calemirion/Harry**

Why were they always watching me? Dada was allowed to, but the others were strange. Gimli wasn't bad, but I couldn't say his name. It kept coming out as 'Gigi.' It was a little embarrassing. 'I hope it'll stop soon. I hope I grow up. Come on, moving on your hands and knees can't be that hard.'

Aside from the vocal and movement troubles, I couldn't understand them. What were they talking about? I didn't get it. Dada always talked and I understood him. I couldn't understand the red headed person. Why was the red head little person looking at me with those strange eyes? What had I done? Where was dada? Why did he leave me with these weird people? I wanted dada or Gimli. They were nice. They talked to me and wouldn't stare at me. 'Hey, I moved around on my hands and knees.'

"Gigi?" I asked happily as I made my way towards him. I really liked the small person. He talked right. Now, if only those people learned to talk to me soon, then I would be happy. If not, I wanted them out. I didn't know why dada let them stare at me. Oh…I finally said bye to mama. I miss her smell, but I was okay. Dada would be with me forever since mama couldn't be. Her scream was something that I dreamed about, but then I dreamed of dada's arms around me. I didn't know the when this started, but a weird light appeared in front of me and my head started hurting whenever dada left.

He came back with the small blond. He was nice until he found something, then dada panicked and I was passed around between people. I understood what they were saying. I wasn't scared, but dada was acting odd…Well, I will become two soon, so I had best get the waking thing down since dada and everyone else was doing it. It looked much better than moving on your hands and knees.  
I snuggled into Gimli's beard and my eyes started closing once the darkness advanced.


	11. walking

**Key **

**Elf – **_"speech"_

**Common – **"Speech"

**Gimli**

Cale was getting cuddlier and cuddlier with each passing day. In fact, this morning, he crawled. Yes. And I wasn't lying. He crawled from one end of the room to me.

Suddenly, the little tyke was trying to walk. He kept standing up and trying to copy us. Was he even ready to do that? That was cute. Everyone loved the little guy, even if he didn't let them touch him. They were all learning elfish so they could communicate with because Legolas and the elves thought that the reason he didn't let anyone near him was because of the language barrier. So far, Mary and Pippin had learned a few words in elfish. An improvement, but the others were still struggling. Frodo already knew it, but he wasn't listening to reason.

I didn't see why not, though the idea of a dwarf was a little…strange. But Cale was such a cute, adorable baby and I would learn another language just to be with him. Legolas wanted to see if Elrond could hold him, but so far, he had been too frightened to try. I could just image what Cale would do to his ears he into pulling those at the moment. I bet the man would be really jealous when he sees me hold him.

After playing with the young boy, I took a seat across the room from where Cale was playing, or practicing. Legolas walked in, bearing a saddened face, and by god, the child stood up and walked straight to Legolas.

_"Dada, up."_ The delight on Legolas face was so priceless and he picked Cale up. The child giggled happily in the hold. No one else was in the room, but it was something I would never forget. That must have made Legolas' day because he had looked stressed all morning and now he was shining and happy.

Children always seemed to have a way of making people feel better.

Calemirion/Harry

Dada hadn't been looking happy all day, so for his sake, I had mastered the necessary skills for walking. I didn't show Uncle Gigi yet, he was happy when I was crawling. He continually cooed at me to reach him. When he got tired from the form of play, he sat across the room. That was when dada walked in. He didn't seem very happy. I wanted to make dada smile, so I got up and walked to him.

_"Dada, up."_ He looked down and picked me up. I couldn't help but giggle as dada looked really happy to see me. I wanted dada to be really happy and I succeeded, so my hard work had paid off. Dada didn't look sad and all mopey anymore.


	12. randome

Legolas.

Arwen and Aragon were planning their wedding. It was getting on my nerves. They wanted it in two weeks' time, so Rivendell was in the chaos of preparation. Everything had to be the best for them. They even expected Cale to be ready for the celebration.

Things between Cale and the elves were working out better than with Cale and the Fellowship. Other than Gandalf and Gimli, the rest of the fellowship'd relationship with him was not so good. I was pretty proud of my baby though. He was learning quickly and it was almost his second birthday. I couldn't wait.

I was looking forward to Cale's birthday more than the wedding. Their wedding was causing drama for me as well. Ever since they announced it, they had been trying to set me up with every available elf in the kingdom. I didn't want that at the moment. I didn't think Calemirion did either.

Regardless, I still had to help with the wedding preparations, so I decided to leave Cale with Elrond for a while. I hoped things would go better than the first time they met. He practically screamed as if the angel of death was upon him. God, that terrified me. It really did.

"Okay, son, behave for Elrond, please. It won't be that bad. He's a good person." What could I say? He was a good person. He just didn't smile much. I was sure my son would be fine. After all, things were peaceful at the moment. How I would love for it to stay that way.

I left the room, not sure what to expect. All I could think about was how I had to get away from Arwen and Aragon for a little while.


	13. Muddy Elrond

Elrond

I just had to pick up Calemirion. I missed the days when Arwen was a elfling, so to have Calemirion in Rivendell was bringing back those parental feelings. I hoped, so much, that he would get along with me. I knew I wouldn't be the most perfect person for him to know. I was just a soldier. I just fought. I suppose we weren't really young enough to be the child's friends, let alone his father. Legolas was, but I clearly wasn't. 'I'm only a few months older then Legolas father…I feel old.'

The baby moved around restlessly in his crib. It was hard to believe the cute baby would be turning two in about a week. He was so small, though very energetic. I decided to take him outside to play. However, I was dressed in a white robe, which I would later find was the biggest mistake of my life. He was jumping in all the puddles from the rain and rolling on the mud. 'I suppose children have their odd ways of entertaining themselves.'

I needed to pick the child up, not only for my urges, but to stop him from dirtying himself further. 'What should I do what if he screamed again? I would never be aloud to touch him again. Legolas would probably forbid it.' However, seeing that the child was beginning to make mud balls, I thought that enough was enough and I carefully bend down to pick him up.

He didn't scream, but he did wipe mud all over me. Bad. It was a really bad idea to play with children in the outdoors after its been raining and you decided to dress in a white that would just end up turning brown.

"Cale, no, that's not nice." The child snorted at me, not finding my scolding very threatening.

"No, bad Ga-da."

'What in the world did that mean?'

"Cale, you're a bad boy. You dirtied my clothes." My scolding was once again ignored and he merely threw mud at my face.

"Go way, Ga-da." I couln't help but laugh at my new name. I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded so childish. He was so cute, yet really a hand full. How did Legolas cope? I had three children and none of them behaved like Cale did. Legolas was a miracle worker in my eyes and he was blessed with the most precious child I had ever seen.


	14. re post of bugging me

Due to two people giving me bad review and requesting to remove the story.

Yeah this isn't my best work and I have four different fanfictions and all of them are at different levels. I am not righting for fans or because it's something I want to I am writing to help me keep my righters block away so I can proceed with my published novel. So I don't care if you think it's a waste of time there are horrid spelling and the plot don't make sense because I am doing it for fun and to aid with something else.

I am a self-published author who is going through a bad stage of righters block and there are people who like this story. Like my mother and other books I have read say if you don't haven thing nice or even useful like suggestions then don't talk.

I didn't waste your time you chose to waist it. You're on here why I am on her so I can continue working. Tell me something that might help improve the story and I have no beta or editor like I would when righting a story.

Good day and insult me again and I won't take the story down I will continue because no one can tell me what to do but the sight manager and the government and you are nether and I am following all the rules. It's plainly obvious I don't own any of the stories anime but I have read them and watched them.

Your just a bully who like to skim through a story without even reading it or anything the fans say or guest that enjoy reading my childish banter family bonding story that I have only just started and I have on my laptop and are in the proses of making it longer and better but at the moment I haven't the time.

If anything I am wasting my time when I should be righting my main novel not silly things I need to write to get over my writers block.

Sorry fans but it's really annoyed me that they think I am wasting time yet don't even spend any time actually reading it or even bothered with reasling that if the page manager didn't want it up it would have been taken down.

Bethy


	15. Accidents happen

**Legolas**

I was surprised to see Cale in the arms of Lord Elrond. I thought a tantrum would have ensued, but maybe because Elrond spoke elvish, the child just needed a little bit of time to get to know him. It was nice to see some progress after so long. With everything that had been going on, no one really had time to learn the Elf language, so most things that were said between the fellowships, Cale couldn't understand and therefore, was wary of them. I suppose it was the way things were until Cale could learn a new language, but for now, he wasn't going to get along with them.

Aside from the fellowship, another thing that I had to think about was Aragorn and Arwen deciding to wed in secret, so the planning the rest of our people did was pointless. They didn't want all the fuss of a public wedding, but who can blame them. Elven weddings were really fancy and extravagant, though so was the birth of a child. It seemed after Cale's birth, there were more elflings being born. This was a great miracle for our dying nation and the future suddenly became even brighter. Calemirion was my gift. I believe I was his gift too, even if I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I was.

I walked into the garden, looking for Calemirion and Lord Elrond. What I saw was a really funny looking Lord Elrond covered in mud. I raised an eyebrow, you should never were white when you play with the children of Mirkwood. They liked to play and get dirty at the same time. I knew since I was a force of nature as a child too.

"Ga-da." I had to burst out laughing at that. The look on Elrond's face was priceless. He didn't seem to know how to react, so his face kept changing. I was glad things were all flowing well and happy with my son.

"Well, there we go. He has claimed a dwarf as my brother and you Elrond as his grand parent, or one of them at least. It's quite a mystery how this family is going to work. I suppose that's the fun in this. You never know."

The mud covered Calemirion threw himself at me. I caught the enthusiastic child and held him tightly.

"Ca want Uncle Gigi." That child really knew how to get to the point.

"I am sure Ga-da can go get him for you."

Cale just clapped happily. Ah, these were the times I was glad I had him. I loved the boy. I really did. He seemed to be a less fussy child. But I didn't get him. He didn't cry or even whine. He was too quiet and he looked sick a lot, not like an ordinary elfling.

"Dada hurt?" I looked at him. Was he telling me he was hurt? I looked over his body. He seemed fine on the outside. What if it hurt inside?

"Point to where it hurts, son." He pointed to his tummy and his nappy. I was alarmed. He began crying. There was nothing I could do until Elrond and Gimli got here. I couldn't help but be worried. He might have eaten something, but why were his private places hurting.

"Shh, it's okay. Dada here." I rock him carefully. He didn't stop crying and I was panicking now.

To my relief, Elrond and Gimli soon appeared.

"Gimli, Elrond, Cale's tummy and his, um, private places are hurting him. I don't know what's wrong." Elrond nodded and quickly left. Gimli tried to help me with Calemirion. I hoped it wasn't anything bad. It might just be some sort of discomfort. I hoped it was normal.

"Uncle Gigi, hurts, dada, no." After a moment of translating, I figured out he wanted me to put him down. As soon as I put him down, he unsteadily walked off we followed him. He points to plants that weren't meant to be eaten.

"Cale, you didn't eat those, did you?" the dwarf asked the question I was too scared to. Cale nodded and he pointed to his nappy. Well, that pretty much summed it up. He ate that and put it in his nappy all while Elrond was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. I picked my son went back to where we were before to find Elrond and Godrifeld waiting for us.

Gimli had carefully picked one of the plants and showed it to them. They nodded with grim faces before leading us inside.

"Shh, it will be okay. We will make it all better." the golden blond elf said to Cale. I hoped they could. That plant was very bad for an elfling. It didn't affect them when they became adults, but it affected the elfling, sometimes it even killed them.

After an hour of trying to get the child to swallow a bad tasting medicine, it seemed that Cale was back to normal. I was still angry with Lord Elrond. He knew not to take his eyes of children. I thought he would know that after he got the twins. Oh well, Cale was sleeping soundly and was heathy again, apart from a few bladder problems that might accrue.

"Legolas, I am sorry I shouldn't have taken him that close to something so dangerous. I was thinking for a while and forgot that I was with him until he jumped on me."

"Well, if I was Legolas, I would have reacted the same way." Gimli commented. I had to smile. Even if he was a dwarf, I was happy that he was a friend. I guess I judged them wrongly. Calemirion seemed to like him, so I should too.


	16. Luna Comes to Middle earth

In a blinding flash of light, I finally found my way to middle earth, to be with Harry. I hope that George made the wish to be with Fred in any way possible. Who would have thought that this would work? Well, I did, of course. I have only been here for a few minutes, but my seer senses seemed to grow stronger and stronger. It was amazing. I could see things I never saw before.

Looking in a nearby pool of water, I noticed my hair was almost white, as well as my eyes, though I wasn't sure. I guess they could be blue. Tossing the debate away, I let myself smile. I felt happy and excited and well, just plain me.

I was skipping towards the rooms this Legolas guy and Harry were in. Harry was now called Calemirion. It was a strange name, but after learning its meaning, I found that it surprisingly fit his eyes. Who would have thought that his eyes where as bright as emeralds? With the glasses he always had on, I wasn't surprised no one noticed.

He was really fun as a happy go lucky child. It was precious that he was being raised by good family, even if he wasn't well right now due to someone not watching him closely. Oh well, my father always found a nice little place for us to live, and this place was definitely one he would pick. This place must have been a really good thing for the elf people. I heard they were dying out.

I walked towards the rooms and then bumped into a blond elf rushing with lots of things in his hands.

_"Sorry."_ I kept my head down and didn't look up. I had a sense on who it was, but I didn't know if I should talk to him just yet. 'I wonder if Harry will remember me…Of course, he will. It's not like he's been gone so long that he's forgotten his friend's names. If all works out, he will have me, the twins and everyone else who hasn't even been checking on him.' I was just too busy with work to check on with him. I knew there were a few that were just too busy, but I assumed that at least someone was visiting him, being with him. But by the time I finally managed to go and check on him, he was already gone.

_"An elfling? My gosh, your five as well."_ He was quite surprised by my appearance. Were children really so rare?

_"I live away from everyone else with my father and twin brothers."_ I smiled and continued skipping to my destination. Not that anyone would expect that there was now a family of elves living in the forest not far from here. And all this time, that was where we have been.

I walked in the room where Harry was interacting with a very stressed looking blonde elf. I couldn't help hug the blond elf. He looked like he needed it. To my surprise, he didn't question my existence. He just looked at me with a thoughtful expression before shrugging and hugging me back.

The tension in the room began to lessen as if I had brought hope to them. Harry wouldn't die. He would fight. He always did. He was strong and would be a great elf one day, just like Legolas was


	17. Reconising things

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Yes its original it's all me. **

**To answer the question on is there going to be any boy girl relationships in the story better.**

**Yes but not anytime soon. No not in this particular one or in the next one to follow and so forth this follows a year of his life as each of the stories do. **

**Please keep reviewing I really do like feedback it helps me develop my ideas to know what my fans think of the story so far. **

**I have an idea on how this story the first in many will end you will have to stay turned for updates and read. **

**Bethy**

**Calemirion-Harry. **

I looked at her and suddenly, the world didn't make sense.  
_"Luna?"_  
She was exactly the same as she used to be, or at least she seemed like it. Her eyes were brighter than they used to be. Her smile was happier. It was like she found a treasure that held all the answers to the universe and would grant her dearest wish. However, what really struck me was the fact that she was an elfling like me.  
_"Hello, there. You're as cute as ever."_ Luna giggled. I felt warmth from her ever sweet voice. If only I could speak properly, then I could say to her what I always wanted to tell everyone. 'Why did you leave me all alone? I just wanted to be with you. I missed you.' But if this really was the Luna I once knew, then she would know exactly what I wanted to say.  
_"I missed you too."_ She hugged me tightly. I would enjoy her touch, but I still didn't feel very well. No one told me not to eat those plants. I did, after all, only have the tiny body and half the brain of a child. My own thoughts were still there sometimes, but I was still a baby. Those childish instincts took over whenever I let my guard down. It wasn't like I would be able to respond like I used to.  
This world was different from my old one, but I was happy to be here. I wanted to stay here. I looked at Luna with a question in my eyes. How did she get here? She leaned forwards, quite closely to him so no one else could hear.  
_"Same way you did. I wished for it to happen."_ Her voice was barely auditable. I could only just make out the words. Suddenly, I felt like I would throw up. My tummy really hurt. I looked up at Legolas, my new parent.  
_"Dada, hurts."_

Legolas  
Luna seemed to be a happy, yet very strange girl. From the way she talked to Cale, there was a high chance she had seer abilities. Cale looked at her in a way that made me think he thought she was cute. They seemed…strangely close. It was the same way he looked at me or Gimli. It was cute to see him look at a girl this way. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as she leaned in really close to Cale, but I didn't know what she was doing. Then she pulled away and I saw my son's pale face.  
_"Dada, hurts."_ I hurriedly moved passed the girl and picked Calemirion up, holding him close.  
_"It's okay, Son. It will get better. It will stop hurting soon."_ I kissed his head and watched Luna leave. She must be heading back to her home. Maybe it's safe her family let her leave now. I wouldn't know until I would start my journey back to Mirkwood and leave everyone. But I wouldn't be doing that for a while. I wanted to stay here until Cale's second birthday.  
It wasn't like I would stop telling them his progress, but they all needed to live their lives too. I wasn't going to take them with me to a place where they would not likely be welcome.


	18. weasely twins

**thank you for your wait i hope this is as good as you expected i tried to make it as long as i could without making it boring.**

**Bethy**

**George Weasely**

I have had enough of this world. There was too much darkness. There was no light anymore. Fred was my leader. The joke shop we built was already going under. I couldn't make any new things. I felt so broken, as if I had lost half of myself. I could only think about how I lost more than I needed.

The pain I once felt every day was now filled with longing and emptiness. I wanted my twin and I didn't just want him for a day or two. He was half of me and I need him. There was nothing else to it. I wasn't whole if I didn't have Fred. I was just half of one person.

"I wish I had Fred. I wish we were with Harry, then everything will be fixed and nothing will be broken again." The same thing that happened with Luna and Harry happened to the very sad George Weasely. A bright light appeared and he was no more. It was as if he never existed in this horror filled world.

In a blinding flash of light, I found myself in a whole other world. Some elvlings around 8 years old appeared in a cottage. The elflings were identical in every way, from their deep set blue eyes to their shoulder length red hair. The twins' names were Megorion (Sharp/Pointed) and Ólchanar (Dream). The only difference between them was that one followed the other. They were in a cottage with a five year old elfing, who I could tell was Luna and then what appeared to be a twenty year old elf named Amathon (Shield). They were told that Calemirion (Harry) lived very far from here and that he would be two soon. I was happy to know that his new family loved him.

We twins were delighted that they were together and deep down, I was very excited. My wish became reality. They thought about the history of middle earth and planned on living happily in that world, introducing that fact that children of these beings were rare. They had presumed that they were dying out. In fact, they were very much continuing. He hoped that some other elves would get pregnant so that there were more children to play with. Four children wasn't a good thing.

Xenophilius Lovegod, Luna's father, soon to be ours, was called Loenor, meaning soaking wet/swamped. Luna named us, saying that we should be one, seeing as we really couldn't work without the other. Fred's name was now Megorion, meaning sharp/pointed. My name now was Aearonion, meaning ocean. It was odd because together we mean sharp/pointed ocean. Oh well. In this world, we felt more in tune with each other, safer too, although Luna told us what happened here before she made her wish, giving Harry time to settle down. I couldn't wait to go and meet the new Harry, Calemirion as Luna said or Cale. She told us his name had to do with his green eyes.

**Megorion (Fred)**

Giving up my name my mother gave us was easier than I thought, though I wondered why. Other than our blond hair, we were the same. The ears were different, but not a big deal. I suppose that we had to fit in with the Lovegoods or something. Luna was still called Luna, but it would suit her no matter where she was. I love with the pain that is Luna Lovegood.

"Aearonion, what do you think we should wait a while to visit our old friend and bring his happiness up even more? Or should we wait till he is well?" Aearonion frowned.

"Wait until he's well. He won't want 8 year olds around him. Plus, we have a lot to learn in order to make ourselves fit in." The smile was back.

"Yes, brother, we best learn the common language as well."

We both headed up to our room to learn all we could. Funny how Luna didn't come with us, but I never question her. It was safer that way. Smiling at Aearonion, we settled down to learn and fit in with the world. My hero and brother were happy to start again.


	19. thinking

Calemiron

Daddy was getting ready for my second birthday. I couldn't wait. There were pretty things and lots and lots of colours all over the place. I wasn't even going to be two for another week. I almost felt sorry for the elfling I replaced, but I was happy. However, I did find myself wondering at time if no one really knew that I wasn't originally from this world, and what would happen if someone found out. It was funny that Luna was three years older than me and I was older than her in our old world.

Gada, or granddad as I was trying to say, was not allowed to be with me alone. The entire mess was mainly his fault, but I didn't know why I claimed him as family. I was sure that daddy had a dad and he would look forward to meeting me. I could have said Elrond's name, but it just wasn't coming out of my mouth.

I had made the strangers family in this world. It was strange that it was so easy and wonderful. I heard daddy planning on moving back to his home with me. Not to keep me away, but so I could get to know other elves from daddy's family.

"Dada play?" I wanted someone to play with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted two blond blurs. It was the twins, one named 'sharp/pointed' and the other 'ocean.' I frowned. It was odd that they hadn't visited me yet.

"Dada uook." I pointed to them.

The next thing I knew, I was in there arms, being hugged to death in a loving grip.

"He's so cute." one of them said. If I didn't know them in the other world, I was positive that I wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

"Yes, sister was right." I giggled and fell asleep in their arms.


	20. Waiting

**this story is almost at a end. one more chapter and this will be done. **

**dont worry there will be a sequel but i am having a rest. stay in tune for 'Second year in middle earth. ' it should be out late July or early August. so don't worry i ain't ending there. **

**thank you for the lovely comments this story has 162 followers, 126 favourites and over 100 Reviews all positive. All unexpected so i thank those who support this story. **

**Bethy**

**Legolas**

Cale was outside, playing on the grass with the relatively calm blonde twins. It was a rare moment. Usually they were pulling their horrid pranks. With those dreaded twins around, no one but Luna and Cale were safe. It was funny though. Despite their annoying antics, they had hearts of pure gold. Some days they helped out with cleaning rather than pranking people. Today had been one of those days.

I was watching them talking to Cale as if he was an adult, laughing with him. It was odd, but they never once talked the way the Hobbits or Gandalf spoke to the child. It was more like the way Gimli talked to him. Cale and the twins were running around, laughing happily. They seemed to know each other very well. It seemed…almost telepathic. Those twins were impossible to find and yet here were the two.

I felt a tugging on my clothes. I looked down to find Cale beside me.

"Dada, hungry, food." It wasn't a full sentence, but it was more than what he normally said. He looked so cute. I kissed him and we left to get some food. After reaching the kitchen and eating a nice meal, I got Gilmi to watch him while did some chores.

**Luna**

Leaving Harry with the twins used to be a frightening thing. However, since there was not much they could do to prank us, they reserved their tricks for the adults. Everyone had to have eyes in the back of their heads to see them coming. Life would never be boring, not with the red heads turned blond. They were funny people, but so was Harry's new family. It was made up of Dwarfs, Hobbits, Elves and Wizards, each with their own backgrounds and personalities. The Funny thing was that they would do anything for Harry. All he had to do was look at them with his green eyes. I think if Harry wanted something, they would do anything to get it.

Elves were strange, but they protect their young. All of them did, but it wasn't just them. Dwarfs were the same, despite the past feuds between the two races. However, if you looked past the differences, there was proof that they could be friends. Gimli and Legolas proved that all the time. Just this morning, Harry had hurt himself and Gimli and Legolas worked together to get help and keep Harry calm.

"Calemirion is not going to be hurt here. He will be well loved and protected..." I said, smiling contently at myself. An elf I walked passed looked at me, giving me a funny look as I talked to myself. She then shrugged and went on her way. Oh well, it wasn't like I would fit in anywhere. I was who I was and no one would stop that. I danced for no reason whatsoever, making my way to the fountain to watch the sunset, happily waiting for Harry's birthday to begin.


	21. The End of a year

**This is the end of this story stay tuned for the sequel that should be out some time in August when the holidays begin giving me more time to write chapters. **

**thank you. also check my profile it has my stories and there update dates. thank you.  
**

**bethy**

**Calemirion**

Today was my second birthday in this world, so it was the end of my first year here. Legolas, my father, had been planning a party for me for months, even Gimli had to help. Luna and both of the twins decorated the place for me. I was exited the moment I woke up. A part of my mind reminded me that I would be leaving here once this party was over, but I didn't care. I was finally having a birthday party after my first birthday.

Following Legolas with a spring in my step to the room where the party was being held, I let out my brightest smile. Why couldn't it be somewhere nearby?! I was a toddler after all, a very happy, impatient baby. However, I found waiting paid off. The room was beautiful I wouldn't forget this in a hurry. If I was a normal baby with their brain, I would likely forget this, but I only had half a baby's brain. I had retained my adult mind, so I would never let myself forget this. Luna, Fred and George had gotten my likes and dislikes down to the letter. Everything was as I wanted it: my favourite colours, my favourite kind of cake and food, the people I loved most.

The party was extravagant. However, after playing and opening presents and a little cake, I began to fall asleep. It was passed my nap time and even if my mind was split, my body had the schedule was a baby and I needed naps. So I took one, letting myself drop my fork and fall into familiar arms.

**Luna**

I smiled to myself. I watched Legolas and Harry as they disappeared into the forest. I followed them for a while, making sure they never saw me. Legolas was leading him to their true home. Harry was walking as fast as his little legs could carry him, though he was mostly carried by Legolas. There were dangers in their path that they would face and overcome to make their five day journey, but that was the beauty of this world. Things happened and no one was angry they dealt with it.

I knew the twins were following them as well, making sure Harry would never get hurt. It was all going to work out for the new little family. I looked at the sunset and laughed half-heartedly to no one in particular. This would be the best year in Harry's toddler years. Even as he grew, he would always remember them with fondness. I have foreseen this.

** Legolas.**

Calemirion loved his birthday. I knew he did. Everyone did. And I was happy too. I had worked very hard and it was worth it. However, now the sad part had come. It was time to leave. I hugged Gimli and said my goodbyes to everyone else, thanking them for helping me.

Travelling with a sleeping child would be easier to travel with than one that was awake in some ways, but a two year old gets heavy when you were carrying him for hours. We were nowhere near halfway there. I had only gone a little way there when I accidently woke him up, flinching as he stirred. I would have gone slower, but I didn't want to go so pain staking slow that it took twenty years to get to our destination.

He blinked sleepily at me, but let me carry him and groggily look around before dozing off again, letting me lead him further into the forest. I wasn't looking forward to the nights. The adventure would take 5 days, rather than 2 and a half a days. The adventures between us may have only just begun a year ago, but they were far from ending.


	22. Rewritten

I have rewritten This story the rewritten story is called starting life again in middle earth.

To all those who think i have stopped writing my stories i have not i am still drafting up some of the chapters. I have to juggle this along with my collage work and to be truthful it is harder than it appears.

i would appreciate it if you realised that i have found a second beta who is helping me with editing my stories to read better. though i am working hard on writing there is still some things i have to do other times. I have a life i have to live i cannot stop that to please people with my stories all the time. i don't appreciate the way that many of you have been demanding i do things.

i would like to point out there is a behavior conduct and so many abuse the sight regularly. i have to do research also to be able to write this story.

Thank you and please check out the rewritten story

BethyHardy


End file.
